the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Fuel: The Return
Alicia was in the kitchen, cooking, and she dared to let her thoughts wander. She thought about her home. Her family. Her friends. Hela. Elise. Pain. Crying. Creatures. She stopped working and leaned against the counter, her breathing speeding up as voices filled her head. Threats and nonsense. She shut her eyes tight and sunk to the ground, starting to cry. She hugged her knees and buried her face between them. She begged for them to stop or someone to help her, but it was too soft for anyone to hear.* Catt Hatter: *She heard someone come in and start opening cupboards, only to close them again. It sounded like they were looking for something, and hadn't seen her yet.* Alicia Ghast: *she whimpered, barely hearing over the voices in her head. She whimpered helplessly, shaking her head desperately* Red *luna comes out of the shadows* "are u okay??" Catt Hatter: Who's there? *Catt asked as she rounded the kitchen's island.* I'm fine, I was just hungry- oh it's you again. Hello Luna. *She smiled at the shadowy girl, but her expression shifted to one of concern when she noticed Alicia curled up on the floor.* Red "umm i forgot your name. what is it? also do u know her?" *she says while nodding at alicia.* Catt Hatter: Catt, and yeah. Her name's Alicia, I think? *She reached up to scratch her head, but stopped herself. Instead she opted to scratch her neck. She had to keep reminding herself to not scratch at the bandages.* Sorry, my memory has been hazy since the operation. Red mmm.. ok i think i can help. *she says, bending down. the next thing you know she is sitting in front of u saying.* will you open up. ill help u. Catt Hatter: Um, open up what? *Catt asked suddenly nervous. She had come to trust Dr. Hen and his associate, Dr. Alano, but she wasn't so sure about this new girl. Did Luna know anything about brain surgery? She really wished she hadn't left her Hatt back on the bedside table.* Alicia Ghast: *Alicia started to notice hearing the same voices. They were never the same... they were always different... someone must be there... she forced herself to look up, seeing two women, but also seeing monsters. She yelped and buried her face in her knees again, sobbing* Red "come on i've had the same thing. will u let me in. they won't hurt u." *luna is shocked about what she is talking about. then she looks around imagining what alicia sees. then she yelps too when she hears the voices. you hear her talking in another language very quickly you think to alicia or herself. little do both of u know she is speaking in elfish to the monsters.* Catt Hatter: *Now Catt was confused as well as worried. Both of them had yelped at nothing, or at least at nothing that she could see. She just wanted her friend to be okay. She knelt down next to Alicia Ghast and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.* Hey, what's wrong? Is there anything we can do to help? Red "please let me in. will you open up?" Alicia Ghast: *she winced and cried out, hugging herself tighter and shaking hard* Red "trust me i've done this before to a former friend." *she said to catt. then she looked at alicia.* Alicia Ghast: *she barely heard her over the voices, whimpering softly* Catt Hatter: *Hearing the whimper, Catt turned to search for the owner of the voice. From the sounds of it, the complaint had belonged to a woman who was in need of some help. She adjusted the housecoat she had borrowed, and walked over. Her bare feet made soft thwap noises as they met the floor.* Obtained From Nightmare Fuel 2: The Return